When You Say You Love Me
by mj x2010
Summary: Another one of those FBI/Jeffersonian galas. But, this time there's a Josh Groban and an already established BB relationship. It's time to tell everyone. How will they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**When You Say You Love Me  
Chapter 1**

**So… I've noticed that I have issues in completing an entire story… so im sticking to one, two or three shots…. This will be two… possibly three. I have a strange liking for fics where the squints find out about a BB relationship. So here's one. And I just noticed that I write most of my fics as a gala party fic…. But whatever. Here's the first chapter of this one.**

**Disclaimer… I don't own squat. Sadly. **

It was another one of those infamous galas; this one was an FBI and Jeffersonian gala. They had worked in sync for the past four years so, why not throw a party together? There were a few differences from the last one. For one, the forensic anthropologist and the special agent were now, and finally, in love. This was not just one of those loves that is just there, this was head over heals movie love. The kind you hear famous artists sing about, the kind no one thinks actually exists. But it in fact does. And second, the entertainment for the night was a step up from the last one complete with ZZ Top (courtesy of Angela), and Josh Groban. Hodgins actually didn't fight Goodman or Cam on it, which I may add was also new. So here the squints went to the gala they would never forget. Well, Zach might… he got a bit drunk. Well, anyway, back to the anthropologist and the agent...

"Bren! My dad got us in the limo with them and Josh Groban! Who are you going with anyway? And do you know who Booth is going with? Because we need to tell them how many of us are going in the limo." Angela asked Brennan. Of course, she hoped Brennan would say something like 'I'm going with Booth' but in reality she knew it would be the ever common 'I'm not going with anyone Ange'.

"I'm actually going with Booth. Since we are the liaisons between both benefactors we thought we should go together and Cullen thought it was a good idea." Brennan answered. Well that was pretty much the truth. They were going together but not as Angela thought. They were going as themselves, Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. And Cullen had agreed. He'd agreed not to split them up once he found out about their romance; the only catch was they had to tell everyone. Apparently, there was some bet going on between not only the FBI and also the Jeffersonian. Cullen had won.

"OH MY GOD! SWEETIE! WE NEED TO GET YOU A HOT NEW OUTFIT!"

"Ange, it's fine I have the dress from my brother's wedding." This wedding was also the place the two had finally, and I mean finally, done the horizontal mumbo. According to Booth it was all because of that dress.

"Well let me see it and then I'll tell you if it's fine."

"Fine," Brennan said walking with Angela to her office where the dress had been kept.

3 3 3 3 3 3

"…wow," was all Angela could get out. The dress was gorgeous. It was black and it hung just to the knees. It was v-neck, and I mean v-neck. The back swooped down low, but not too low. When you moved the dress just seemed to shine. Which was probably just because of the material but hey, whatever.

"Hey, Bo-" Booth said walking into her office nearly choking on his coffee. There was his Bones wearing that dress. The dress that has the words 'fuck me' all over it. It was The Dress. Booth believed it was a gift from God. Brennan only the other hand said it was a gift from fashion designers.

"Hi Booth." Brennan said giving Booth a smile knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Alright, well I'm going to go call my dad and tell him that there's seven of us." Angela smiled looking at the couple. Cam was going with one of the other head honchos of the Jeffersonian which made seven. Zach again had no date.

"You're wearing that dress again." Booth managed to choke out.

"Yeah… you got a problem with that agent Booth?" Brennan joked.

"Nope, no problem at all…Dr. Brennan" He said in one of those sexy tones walking up to his favorite forensic anthropologist. The second and I mean the _second _Angela had left the office Booth had his hands all wrapped up in her long hair and was kissing her. So this lasted for like thirty seconds until Brennan realized she was in her office and any one of the squints could walk in at any moment.

"Booth! Just because I'm wearing The Dress does not mean you can break all the rules. That was what your tenth offence?!" she said laughing.

"You didn't seem to mind last night," he waggled his eyebrows at her, "and what does it matter if they catch us now? We're telling them tonight anyway." He gave her those puppy dog eyes.

"Ha. How are we planning on telling them anyway?"

"Oh, don't you worry Bones…. I got the whole thing figured out."

"Well, are you going to tell me what that plan is?"

"Nope! Love you!" He smiled walking out of the office before he completely lost his self control… again.


	2. Chapter 2

**When You Say You Love Me  
Chapter 2**

**So this ones kinda long…. But a lot of it's the lyrics. It's not as exciting as I hoped it would be. . . well it sounded better in my head I think. But whatever maybe you'll find it enjoyable! Well I hope you do! Haha.**

"Hey Booth." Brennan said opening the door.

"Hi." Booth whispered as he used his finger to bring her lips to his. "My god if the limo wasn't outside full of squints and famous people I would so show you how much I love you and that dress." He whispered looking her up and down.

"Later" Brennan laughed.

"You nervous?" he whispered in her ear as they stepped into the elevator. Tonight was the night they would tell the world of their romance. The secrets would be out, Angela would most likely squeal so loud it would break the sound barrier, who knows what Cam would think?

"A little…" she admitted.

"Me too," he smiled. "It'll be okay though, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you and no matter how these people take it that will never change," he whispered nibbling on her ear.

"I love you too, Booth." Now, Temperance Brennan had never believed in love. It was always some crazy chemical reaction going on in the brain. These past six months had opened her up to a world of possibilities. She was in love. She even had the dreams of her and Booth with a little girl and boy. She had the day dreams, the night dreams. She had thoughts of marriage and love and all those wonderful things. "Now let's go tell them." She smiled.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"When do you plan on going through with your little plan? Because I'd really like to be here as your girlfriend not just your partner." Brennan asked when Angela went to go get drinks. Hodgins and Zach were fighting over something that happened in the lab so they weren't paying attention.

"In a few minutes Bones, don't worry." He gave her the charm smile. ZZ Top had just finished singing 'Gimme All Your Lovin'' and the dj announced that Josh Groban would be performing shortly.

"The drinks have arrived!" Angela said sitting down with a beer for Hodgins and Booth, Martini's for the women and a Shirley Temple for Zach… which may or may not have been spiked. But, knowing Angela it was spiked.

"Now, for our second performer of the night…Josh Groban!" The whole crowd went wild just as they had for ZZ Top. Booth gave Brennan a look, Brennan looked completely confused.

"Well hello to the Jeffersonian Institute and the Federal Bureau of Investigation and all you other people that came to this wonderful event. Now, let's get on with the show!" This caused more screams from the crowd. "I'll be starting with a slow song so men, get your wives and girlfriends or just find someone to dance with!" With that all the couples walked out to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Booth asked standing up and reaching out his hand to Brennan's. "C'mon, you know you love me."

"That I do," Brennan smiled taking his hand.

They walked out to the middle of the dance floor just as Josh started with another announcement. "Okay so before I start there's an announcement that needs to be made. Booth, Brennan, get up here."

Brennan gave Booth one of those looks that said _what is this about? _"C'mon he said grabbing her and wrapping his hand around hers. Angela was also giving them looks. Zach, Hodgins, and Cam just looked confused.

"Hi everyone," Booth said into the microphone. "Now, I bet you're all wondering what we're doing up here. Even Bones here doesn't know what's going on. Well, actually she probably does now. But, before I start Angela, no squealing."

"Why would I squeal. It's not like you guys are together or anything, now for that I would squeal." Angela yelled from the dance floor.

"Yeah, anyway, we promised the boss we'd let you know a little something about our personal lives. I'd rather not tell _all _of you considering it's really none of your business but apparently there's a little bet going on." This got everyone's attention. "So, I'll just get straight to the point. I am in love with Temperance Brennan." With that he pulled Brennan to him and kissed her. This caused a very loud squeal and I mean very loud squeal from Angela. Followed by the shouts of 'it's about time' and clapping. "Now, I would like to get back to dancing with my girlfriend. I'd rather you guys _cough _Angela _cough _left us alone until we're done. Anyway, on the way here I had a little chat with Mr. Groban over here about the first song he was going to sing. This one's for you Bones." Booth said giving back the mic and walking with Brennan to the dance floor. Then, Booth ran back up on the stage. "One last thing, Cullen wins the bet so pay up!" Then, the song began and everyone began to dance.

_Like the sound of silence calling,_

_I hear your voice and suddenly_

_I'm falling, lost in a dream_

_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,_

_I wonder what it means._

_What could it be that comes over me?_

_At times I can't move._

_At times I can hardly breathe. _

"I think that went well," Booth whispered.

"Very well," Brennan said kissing him softly.

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment, there's no one else alive_

"Look at them Jack! Look how cute!" She said with a small squeal.

"I see them Angie," Hodgins said laughing.

_You're the one I've always thought of._

_I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love._

_You're where I belong. _

_And when you're with me if I close my eyes,_

_There are times I swear I feel like I can fly_

_For a moment in time,_

_Somewhere between the heavens and earth,_

_And frozen in time, oh when you say those words_

"I love you," Brennan whispered into Booth's ear.

"Well I love you more!" Booth laughed kissing her cheek. "How about we get out of here after this song? Escape Angela's wrath and line of questioning, she's giving me weird looks from across the room."

"Are you sure that's your only reason? Because I would be the one getting all the questions."

"How about we stay for another half hour and then we go home?"

"That sounds good." She said giving him another quick kiss before laying her head on his shoulder.

_When you say you love_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_For a moment, there's no one else alive_

_And this journey that we're on._

_How far we've come and I celebrate every moment._

_And when you say you love me,_

_That's all you have to say._

_I'll always feel this way._

_When you say you love me_

_The world goes still, so still inside and_

_When you say you love me_

_In that moment, I know why I'm alive_

_When you say you love me_

_When you say you love me._

_Do you know how I love you?_

"The song's almost over." Booth said.

"Yeah." Brennan looked straight into his chocolaty eyes. But for Booth those blue eyes were just too much. He kissed her as passionately as he had that night at Russ's wedding. They kissed until the song ended and then, it was time to face the music…


	3. Chapter 3

**When You Say You Love Me  
Chapter 3 – Facing the Music**

_**Sorry this took so long. I ended up going to Pennsylvania and I just didn't have time. But now, that I'm on my way home from PA and I'm sitting in the car so I figured hey, let's finish up the story. So here it is…**_

Let's recap. So the agent and anthropologist have let out the secret of their romance. Cullen won the bet. Zach's drunk. Everyone has danced. Now, it was time to face the music. Angela's music or Angela's squealing happiness with a bit of rage, It depends on how you see it.

"The song's over," Booth whispered into Brennan's ear.

"I'm aware. I guess we better go back to the table?"

"I'd say we have to. If we don't I think Angela might come over and drag us back; she's already on her way." He said laughing as Angela marched over to the couple with a huge smirk on her face.

"Hi Angela," they both said at the same time.

"Get your asses back to that table; you both have some explaining to do!" Angela demanded trying to look serious.

"Yes ma'am," Booth saluted her as he and Brennan walked hand in hand back to the table.

The two sat down at the table waiting for each reaction from their coworkers; especially Cam's. Jack shouted congratulations as he went to pay Cullen. Zach let out a 'WHOOPPP!!' as he chugged like the tenth Shirley Temple Angela had brought him. Last, there was Cam. This was the reaction that was worth something. She couldn't break them up but she could certainly make Brennan's life miserable and appoint Zach has the liaison. She just looked at them for awhile; no one was able to read her expression. Booth looked hopeful, Brennan looked scared. Then, Cam smiled. "Well, it's about time!" she said, "Now, I have to go pay Cullen."

"Zach! Why don't you go find Naomi?" Angela asked trying to get everyone away from the table.

"Shewouldn'twanttotalktome," he slurred.

"Sure she would Zach, go, mingle, now." Angela said giving him a warning look.

"Oh, okay." He said walking off.

"Now, you two, sit." Angela said pointing at the two chairs in front of the couple. "First off, it's about time you two got together. You were driving me nuts with all that tension. Actually you were driving everyone nuts, but whatever. Second I should be pissed that you didn't tell me Bren, but if you answer all my questions maybe I'll decide to forgive you." She said with another one of those smirks.

"Okay," Brennan nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Well when did this happen? And how?"

"The day before Russ's wedding, at the rehearsal dinner," Brennan answered.

"and it was because of that dress and a few glasses of wine and then the dancing. By then I had lost all self control." Booth laughed.

"Meaning what?"

"I told the good doctor here that I loved her." That made Angela squeal.

"Did you say it back sweetie? Please tell me you said it back?" Angela asked turning to Brennan.

"Of course I said it back." Brennan said taking a sip of her drink. This could be a long night.

"Good. Then what happened?"

"We slept." Booth said.

"YOU SLEPT?! YOU DIDN'T KISS, MAKE LOVE, AND MAKE ALL MY WILD FANTISIES COME TRUE?! YOU TWO DISAPOINT ME!" Angela yelled.

"Sorry," they both replied with a sly smile.

"Wait, you have right? Russ's wedding was like months ago."

"Angela…" Brennan said giving her a stern look.

"Of course" Booth smiled playing with Brennan's fingers under the table.

"Oh thank God." Angela sighed. "Okay, I'll leave you alone if you answer one last question."

"Shoot." Booth said.

"Have you done it in the lab yet?" Angela asked with a big mischievous smile on her face.

"ANGELA!" Brennan yelled.

"Sorry, sorry," she said raising her hands looking defeated. "But I'll take that as a yes." With that she got up and walked with Hodgins back to the dance floor laughing at Booth and Brennan who were completely silent.

Now they were alone. Well, alone as you could be in a room full of not only the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab but also a good portion of the FBI. For a while they just sat cuddled up together watching everyone at the party as they whispered sweet nothings.

"How about we get out of here Bones?" Booth whispered.

"Sounds good," she said standing up grabbing her coat.

The two walked hand and hand out of the building towards an unknown future of love, marriage, children, and the many cases they would solve along the way. It was the life Brennan had never wanted but now was excited for. It was the life Booth always wanted, with the woman he loved the most. So, for once there truly was a happily every after…

so, i hope you guys liked the ending. Sorry it took forever to finish this. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
